


Plastic Stud

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Violence, F/F, and for all those people who post comments like "i want [girl] to kick my ass", back to business as usual for me, but just to be safe, i'm basically using hina as a surrogate for myself here, not exactly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Afterglow doesn't take requests,but Tsugumi does.So when Hina makes a particularly...masochistic request,could she refuse?(Takes place after episode 4 of BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!☆PICO.)





	Plastic Stud

**[Saturday,2:00 PM,Hikawa residence]**

Tsugumi peered into the mirror,carefully adjusting her hair back with a considerable quantity of hair gel.

 

She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

 

She adjusted her sunglasses on her nose,her eyes hidden as she gazed at herself.

 

She pulled on the leather jacket and boots,having already cleaned them enough to make sure she wouldn’t leave any dirt while walking in Hina’s house.

 

Lucky for her,she hadn’t returned that outfit after that embarrassing performance,though she wasn’t sure it was exactly a good thing.

 

For a finishing touch,she strapped on a pair of fingerless leather gloves with plastic studs on the knuckles. Obviously,they wouldn’t do much damage…but they’d probably help with what she was about to do.

 

* * *

 

 

**[Two days earlier,Thursday,12:00 PM,Haneoka Girl’s High School]**

 

Hina leaned into Tsugumi’s field of view,a tentative smile on her face. “Hey there,Tsugumi! Do you…have a minute? There’s something I wanted to ask you about…”

 

Tsugumi pursed her lips. “O-oh,Hina-chan! I-if it’s about Sayo,I have no idea how the cake ended up inside-”

 

“Pff,no,it’s not about that. It’s just…” Tsugumi swore she saw Hina blush a bit as she took out her phone. Opening the browser,Hina followed a link to a video-sharing site,where Tsugumi saw…a recording of Afterglow’s last performance. The one where she’d experimented with a new look.

 

Tsugumi’s face fell. “O-oh gosh…someone recorded that? Oh no,I kinda hoped everyone would forget about that…” She pinched her own cheek,trying to get back into focus. “But Hina-chan,what does this have to do with whatever you’re about to ask me?”

 

Hina tilted the phone a bit closer to Tsugumi’s hand. “Well,uh…read the comments?”

 

Cautiously,as though Hina’s phone might bite her hand off,Tsugumi reached out a single finger to scroll down. Her eyes widened.

 

[ _“hOLY FUCK IS THAT TSUGUMI?! i am so FUCKING WET rn”_ ]

 

[ _“i want tsugumi to curbstomp me”_ ]

 

[ _“tsugumi could shatter my jaw with her fist and spit into my mouth and i would thank her”_ ]

 

Tsugumi looked like she might just curl up into a ball and hurl herself into the void,and she kind of felt that way too.

 

“H-hina-chan,what is the meaning of this…? What do you even want me to do?”

 

Hina shrugged,putting her phone away. “Well,I figured,since Sayo’s out on Saturday,you could maybe come over,and dress like you did back then,and…” Her voice dropped a few decibels. “ _…beat me up?_ ”

 

Tsugumi blinked. “What?”

 

“L-like I said. I keep seeing tons of comments like that,and maybe if so many people say things like that,I kind of wanna try it myself? Who knows,getting beaten up by a girl dressed like you were might feel pretty boppin’ after all!”

 

Tsugumi paused,looking up at Hina’s radiant,golden eyes,expectant like a dry lake expects water,or a plant expects sunshine.

 

“...I’ll do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[Saturday,2:05 PM,Hikawa residence]**

 

Tsugumi pushed the door to Hina’s room open,tromping in quietly. She already felt sweat running down her back. This was…a bad idea. But she’d made a promise to Hina.

 

She was pretty sure Hina’s room was a bit different,the last time she saw it. The desk had been pushed up against a corner and cleared of its contents,Hina’s books and aroma oil bottles stacked in a tray on the floor,the seeming intent being to give Tsugumi more room to…work.

 

Hina stood up from the bed,smiling as she approached Tsugumi.

 

“Oh wow…you do look really good like that,Tsugumi…” She leaned a little to the side,a bemused look in her eyes. “Ah,but I wanna make sure of something first! Um,well,you can…do whatever you want to me right now,Tsugumi! Just make sure you don’t do anything that’ll leave a mark on…this.” Hina raised her hands,tracing her face with her fingers. “It’s what sells the albums,you know?”

 

Tsugumi’s eyebrow quirked,her eyes inscrutable behind the sunglasses. “Oh yeah?”

 

HIna shrugged. “Well yeah! Makeup can only do so-”

 

Before she could finish,Tsugumi’s leg shot up,slamming into Hina’s groin.

 

A strained,astonished gasp escaped her lips as she doubled over,panting a little.

 

Tsugumi’s lips curled into a sneer as she bent down,looking Hina in the eye. “How’s that feel,huh?”

 

Hina grunted,panting a bit. “Ugh,ah…I…that does feel kinda good? I-it’s like bang! And now my heart’s beating like pow!”

 

Tsugumi’s hand moved up,carefully holding Hina’s neck just above her collarbone to minimise pressure on her windpipe. A predatory grin crossed her face,as she hauled Hina back to an upright position. “Good…because that’s gonna seem positively lovely compared to what I’m about to do to you…”

 

Turning on the spot,she stomped on Hina’s foot and shoved her back against the wall,forcing Hina’s ankle to twist as her shoulders crashed into the drywall. Her teeth grit as she let out a soft whine of pain.

 

Lifting her foot,Tsugumi took one swift step in and raised her other leg,kneeing Hina in the gut.

 

Flattened against the wall with the force of Tsugumi’s kick,Hina let out a weak coughing sound,seeming almost like a deflated balloon. “Ohhhhh…” She staggered to her feet,a mischievous smile lingering on her face as she looked Tsugumi in the glasses. “…you’re really getting into this,aren’t ya? Seems like we’re both having fun already…”

 

Tsugumi paused. This…felt strange. It was true,she’d spent most of Friday and Saturday morning trying to psych herself up for this. But it was kinda scary how easy it was to get into character for Hina’s sake. There was no backing out now. She’d…at least make sure Hina was satisfied!

 

“Hell yeah…” She growled. “…hearing you cry when I kick your ass is all I need.” Pinning Hina’s arms to the wall above her,Tsugumi drew her leg back,kneeing Hina in her gut again. And again. She drew her other arm back,throwing a sharp hook at Hina’s side.

 

“Graaaaah!” Against her will,Hina’s voice swelled,her restraint eroding. “Nnngh,w-were you aiming for my kidney,T-tsugumi? Because that was just m-my pelvis…”

 

Momentarily,Tsugumi’s grip loosened. “Shut up. You’re enjoying it either way.” Dragging Hina by her arms to the other side of the room,she swung her forward,lying her against the desk. Grabbing the base of her neck again,she slid her forward,slamming her head first into the wall.

 

Without pause,Tsugumi held Hina’s shirt,lifting her back to her feet. “Still having fun? I sure am.”

 

Hina blinked.

 

She blinked again.

 

The pain was starting to build. She couldn’t see straight.

 

Words were…hard.

 

“Pah…” Hina forced herself to breathe. “Ehehe…Sayo and Yuki…na would prob’ly say somethin’ about…pent up anger…if they saw ya like this…don’t worry,won’t tell…”

 

“...” Tsugumi stepped forward,holding the unsteady Hina against the wall. Her fist flew again,and again,and again,the plastic studs digging into the skin of Hina’s chest as the impacts bruised her sternum,her ribs,her collarbone. With each punch,Hina’s voice grew weaker.

 

Her knees wobbled,but she remained standing.

 

With one more firm punch to Hina’s stomach,Tsugumi backed off,a positively delighted expression on her face. “Now you’re looking properly banged up,like you should be.”

 

Hina staggered forward an inch,hunched over as she reflexively tried to protect her aching belly. It was mostly her stomach that hurt,a pain that seemed to radiate through her entire being. Her head swam. She took a few ragged breaths to steady herself,doing her best to stay standing. It hurt. It hurt so good. But a good pain was still pain.

 

“Come on.” Tsugumi sneered. “Tell ya what. How about you take a swing at me too?” She stood with her legs apart,hands on her hips,just daring Hina to make a move.

 

“Ungh…” Hunched over,Hina drew her arm back. She’d asked Tsugumi to do this,and Tsugumi obliged. So what Tsugumi wanted,Tsugumi would get. To Tsugumi’s surprise,Hina swung loose and wide. She’d figured Hina would probably have learned how to box just from watching videos or something. But as it were…this was exactly what both of them needed.

 

Tsugumi stepped in,grabbing Hina’s wrist and moving behind her to twist her arm at her shoulder. “As fucking if! You think I’d actually let a pussy like you do anything to me? Let me show you what happens to little girls who think they can stand up to me!” Applying pressure with her other arm,she pulled Hina’s arm backwards and up,a cracking noise filling the room as her arm wrenched out of its socket.

 

Hina’s head flew back,eyes rolling up as a dry,wordless scream escaped her lips. It felt like her head was filled with red-hot stone,threatening to sear her into unconsciousness.

 

Tsugumi cackled,pulling Hina towards her by her dislocated arm. “Now that’s what I like to hear! And for our finishing touch…”

 

The last thing Hina saw was Tsugumi turning back and twisting towards her,arm raised to deliver a final blow.

 

Then she felt a sharp sting in her jaw.

 

And everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

**[Saturday,Evening,Hikawa residence.]**

 

Hina came to in her bed,her eyes slowly fluttering open. Looking out at the sun through the window,she figured she’d been out for more than an hour.

 

The pain she’d been inflicted with had tapered off into a dull ache,localised around her stomach. Experimentally,she tried lifting her arm. It was…stiff,but not painful. And more importantly,it was back in place.

 

“Hina,oh my gosh,you’re alright!” Tsugumi jumped to her feet,noticing Hina awake. “A-are you still hurt anywhere? I did my best to set your arm back in,but-”

 

Hina giggled,looking up at Tsugumi. She’d already changed back to her regular clothes and put her hair down,though clumps of gel remained,holding her dark brown hair in sharp locks.

 

“I…I’m fine. Just…a little sore. You were great though! Really…fierce,rawr!” Hina waved her other arm in the air,imitating a cat’s claws.

 

“Oh,thank goodness…” Tsugumi knelt down,cupping Hina’s hand. “Y-you’re not mad at me?”

 

“Awwww…” Hina flashed Tsugumi a smile. “Why would I be? I asked you to do it,after all. Besides,I’m pretty sure you liked it too…”

 

“...” Tsugumi frowned. “But…you’re all hurt now,and I’m not…”

 

“Please!” Hina’s grip on Tsugumi’s hand tightened. “I’ll be fine,I just gotta recover from this,before we…”

 

“Before we…?”

 

“...we probably don’t do this again,as fun as it was.”

 

“Oh!” Tsugumi nodded vigorously in agreement. “Y-you’re right,this has to happen only once…” She paused. “Y-you’re right though,Hina. I…did like having a chance to act downright mean,and…really let loose for a bit.”

 

Hina chuckled. “What did I say about pent-up anger? Maybe…we should do this again. Give me like,a month to recover or something,though…”

 

“Um!” Tsugumi didn’t want to let her down,but she didn’t feel like hurting Hina again. Well,at least she’d had a month to change Hina’s mind about this.

 

The sound of the front door locking interrupted their thoughts.

 

“Hina,I’m home! I…got dinner,if you’re planning on eating…”

 

Tsugumi and Hina shot to their feet.

 

“ _Uh-oh…_ ”


End file.
